Chantaje
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Con su Sharingan sellado y recién liberado de la cárcel de Konoha, Sasuke debe convertirse en el guardián de Hyuga Hinata... Pero Naruto se pregunta ¿Por que Sasuke acepto tan fácilmente el quedarse en la aldea? ¿Que es lo que sucede entre Hinata y él? ¿¡Sasuke vive con Hinata? (CANCELADO POR UN TIEMPO)
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Buenitas!**

**Yo por aquí, ustedes por allá leyendo**

**Les traigo una sensualosa historia nueva**

**Miu: Fue idea mia ^^ **

**Hana: Si... es verdad**

**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Había pasado algún tiempo, desde que Naruto había traído a Sasuke de vuelta. Había pasado algún tiempo, desde que Sasuke había sido condenado a la cárcel de Konoha. Había pasado algún tiempo, desde que me expulsaron del clan Hyuga. Había pasado algún tiempo… desde que Naruto había tenido una hija con Sakura…

Dos años y medio aproximadamente habían pasado, dos años en los que había aprendido a ser independiente...

Vivo en un departamento sola, consta de dos cuartos, un baño, la cocina, la sala y el comedor. Algunas veces, para liberar el estrés Hanabi viene a descansar por unos días... por esa razón, conseguí un departamento de dos cuartos... aunque casi todo el tiempo estoy sola

Tengo un pequeño secreto, un secreto que solo conocen tres personas... un secreto que no debe ser descubierto por nada del mundo... un secreto que marcó mi pasado

Aunque me haya ido de casa y esté viviendo sola, Neji sigue siendo mi protector... tambien me asignaron a Kurenai-sensei... pero ella no sabe lo que oculto

-Hinata-sama ¿Se encuentra bien hoy?- dijo Neji entrando por la ventana

-Neji, que te he dicho de los honoríficos- dije molesta

Si, hacía tiempo había superado mi timidez

-Lo siento, es la costumbre- dijo disculpándose

-Ya no importa- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina -¿Quieres comer algo?- dije tratando de calmarme

-Si, gracias- dijo sentándose a la mesa -¿Sabes? cualquiera que te viera pensaría que no estas ciega- dijo el empezando a comer lo que le serví

-Llevo dos años viviendo sola, ciega o no, ya sabría donde están las cosas de mi departamento- dije restandole importancia

-Tienes un punto- habló dándome la razón

Tras terminar de comer, Neji y yo, hablamos un rato, pasadas casi tres horas, volvió al complejo Hyuga. Horas mas tarde se apareció Kurenai-sensei, quien hacía su visita rutinaria

-Buenas tardes Hinata-chan- escuche decir a Kurenai quien entraba por la ventana

"¿Que nadie conoce las puertas? ... Mi actuación empieza"

-Buenas tardes Kurenai-sensei- respondí fingiendo un tono suave

-¿Como has pasado tu día hoy?- preguntó sentándose en el sofá

-Muy bien, Neji-niisan vino a visitarme hoy en la mañana, charlamos un rato y luego se fue- dije casi con tono aburrido

-Ya veo, te traje el almuerzo, vamos a comer- Kurenai se levanto, fue a la cocina y volvió con la comida servida, me senté a la mesa y empecé a comer

Pasada media hora, Kurenai y yo nos sentamos a hablar en el mueble

-Hinata-chan, ya no puedo seguir siendo mas tu protectora y Neji-kun tampoco- me habló luego de un largo rato de silencio

-¿Porque?- pregunté ocultando mi emoción

-Hace unas semanas me di cuenta de que Asuma-chan esta teniendo problemas respiratorios, así que me dedicaré a cuidarlo. Neji-kun estará ausente puesto que lo enviaron hoy hacia Suna, en una misión de urgencia- respondió suavemente

-Ya veo...- murmuré pensativa

"¡Por fin! ¡Libertad!"

-El Hokage, te enviará un nuevo protector, aun no estoy muy segura de quien será, pero espero sea de tu agrado- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si- respondí correspondiendola

Varias horas mas tarde, Kurenai-sensei se fue dejándome sola en mi departamento, miré todo alrededor y me di cuenta de la hora... el día se había pasado relativamente rápido, ya era hora de dormir

* * *

Por mierdas de la vida, yo, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador, el hombre que juró, que jamas volvería a esa aldea de porquería, había terminado en una cárcel de Konoha, encadenado, limitado a cuatro paredes... Dos años y medio, dos malditos años y medio, encerrado aquí, que tan bien me tendría que comportar, para que me dejen salir de esta mierda por "buen comportamiento" juro que si estoy un día mas, en esta cárcel de pacotilla, utilizaré todo el taijutsu que tengo y matare a todos y cada uno

Si, solo taijutsu, porque se que no necesito mi Sharingan para hacer eso

-¡Teme!- escuche un grito retumbar por todo el pasillo

-...- no respondí, me cabreaba saber quien era

-A que no adivinas que logre- dijo efusivamente

-Como si me importara- respondí caminando hacia mi "cama"

-¡Vamos teme, no seas así! ¡Mira que por fin logré sacarte de aquí!- habló felizmente

"Bingo..."

-Bien hecho... Naruto- me costo decir esa frase

Me sacó de la celda y caminamos por largos pasillos, si no fuera porque estaba encadenado, saldría de allí en un instante... Llegamos a la torre Hokage y el se sentó mirándome, detrás mio habían dos Anbu y otros dos sostenían mis brazos

-Bien Sasuke, aclaremos las cosas, se que no quieres estar en la aldea, que la quieres destruir y todo eso, pero ahora soy Hokage, y no voy a permitir ni que te vayas, ni que destruyas la aldea. Así que, logre convencer al concejo, con la ayuda de Shikamaru, quien se encargo de sacarte del libro Bingo, diciendo las cosas de manera apropiada y en el momento oportuno. Estarás bajo vigilancia, tendrás un periodo de prueba y no podrás salir de la aldea. Si llegas a hacer esto ultimo, tu reclusión en el libro Bingo será inmediata y seras cazado por todas las aldeas hasta tu muerte- dijo de manera seria

-Y que si me niego a quedarme, simplemente me perseguirán... ustedes no pueden contra mi- respondí de manera segura

-No podrás hacer nada Sasuke, no tienes el Sharingan, en el momento en que pongas un pie fuera de la aldea, sin autorización, el sello se activará y perderás toda oportunidad de recobrarlo- replicó mirándome a los ojos

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, mi Sharingan fue bloqueado en el momento en que Naruto me trajo a esta aldea, por un grupo de Hyugas. Al principio sentí mucha frustración, pero al saber que simplemente estaba bloqueado, con el tiempo podría recuperarlo... pero al parecer parte de este lo habían sellado en una persona, y al estar yo encerrado en una cárcel... simplemente no podía recuperar lo que era mio

-¿Que me dices?- preguntó Naruto seriamente

-¿Cuando empieza mi periodo de prueba?- respondí con una pregunta

-Mañana mismo, si decides quedarte- me dijo tratando de disimular una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- pregunté exasperado

-Cuidar a Hinata-chan- respondió tranquilamente

-¿Quien?- pregunte fingiendo confusión

"Perfecto..."

-Hyuga Hinata, nuestra ex-compañera de la academia, hace unos años fue expulsada del clan Hyuga, por perder la vista de manera permanente. Vive en un apartamento cercano a la torre, esta casi todo el día sola en su casa, no sale mucho. Se le habían asignado a Hyuga Neji y Yuhi Kurenai, pero, puesto que Neji ha sido enviado a una misión indefinida y Kurenai-sensei solicitó de baja para cuidar a su hijo, Hinata-chan ya no tiene ningún guardián, así que te elegí a ti, para que empieces ínter-actuando un poco con otras personas- finalizo seriamente

"Maduro un poco..."

-Bien, mañana mismo empiezo entonces- dije, mientras era liberado de las cadenas, salí del edificio y empecé a vagar por las calles de Konoha, con un poco de suerte encontraba el apartamento de Hyuga Hinata lo mas rápido posible

Sin resultado empece a vagar de complejo en complejo, buscando algún indicio de un Hyuga por algún lado, me pare en cada ventana tratando de sentir un chakra diferente, hasta que lo encontré, en un tercer piso, un chakra relajado y fluido, entre en la habitación y la vi. Acurrucada en la cama durmiendo, cabello negro azulado regado por la almohada. Por alguna razón, me dio una extraña picazón en las manos, era como si quisiera... tocarla

La vi abrir los ojos con pereza y mirar hacia todo lado, eran lila claro, pero parecían sin vida... como si hubiera algo... ¡mas!

"Bingo"

-¿Qui-quien anda ahí?- la escuche preguntar... decidí quedarme callado

* * *

**Fin xD**

**Naa solo el primer capitulo**

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Ya verán lo que se le paso por la cabeza a Sasuke muajajajajaja **

**Mas adelante sabrán que sucedió con el Sharingan de Sasuke y lo que pasó con Hinata**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Yo!**

**Aquí Hana trayendo nuevo capitulo**

**Miu: Hoy ando de humor ^^**

**Hana: Menos mal**

**"pensamientos y tambien sarcasmo"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

-¿Qui-quien anda ahí?- la escuche preguntar... decidí quedarme callado

La observé sentarse y tratar de encender la luz, salí por la ventana, no sin antes murmurar

-Será mio... ya lo veras-

* * *

Tras una visita que catalogaría como "indeseada" no pude volver a dormir

-¿Será mio... ya lo veras? ¿Que clase de persona dice eso? ¿Quien mierdas era?- murmuré mientras caminaba de un lado para otro

En eso, se me fue la madrugada así que decidí cambiarme, tome una sudadera, una camisa de malla, mi habitual buso y las sandalias ninja, salí a comprar algunos víveres que me hacían falta, por alguna extraña razón, los aldeanos estaban mas preocupados de lo normal

-Di-disculpe... ¿Que es lo que sucede?- pregunte a una señora, que me había vendido tomates

-Uchiha Sasuke fue liberado de la cárcel... al parecer Hokage-sama lo asigno de una vez a una misión- me respondió un poco asustada

-Na-Naruto-sama sabe como hace las cosas- le dije tratando de tratando de tranquilizarla

"¿Pero que mierda...?"

Tras terminar de comprar las cosas, me dirigí de nuevo a casa camine fingiendo lentitud, aburrida de tanta monotonía. Luego de caminar hasta mi departamento, entre lentamente... sentí una extraña aura, decidí ignorarla

Me sentí observada pero no le di importancia, me quite la chaqueta y la deje en el mueble. Ordené los víveres que había traído, me prepare mi comida y comí (N/a: no hay mucha imaginación para este pedazo xD) luego de eso, decidí irme a bañar, lleve mi ropa interior y pijama al baño. Tome un baño en la bañera, me demore más o menos media hora, luego de eso, ya relajada me vestí con un short corto y una blusa de tiras finas, ambos blancos.

Deje en mi habitación la ropa que tenía puesta anteriormente, salí a la sala, para dirigirme a la cocina a lavar los platos, cuando me di cuenta que mi chaqueta ya no estaba encima de mi mueble

-¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Dónde mierdas esta mi chaqueta!?- grité molesta, camine a la cocina, luego a la sala de nuevo, busque en mi habitación, en el baño, me estaba empezando a desesperar -¿¡Donde esta!?- grité volviendo a la sala

-Vaya Hyuga… para estar ciega y ser tímida, tienes un temperamento bastante fuerte…- escuche la misma voz de anoche, detrás mio

"¿Qué…?"

Di la vuelta lentamente, claramente sorprendida, al terminar de voltearme mis ojos se perdieron en un negro frío

-U-Uchiha Sasuke- susurre con los ojos bien abiertos -¿Qué ha-hace usted aquí?- pregunte fingiendo no saber de que hablaba

-No te hagas Hyuga, no puedes fingir conmigo- me hablo caminando por mi sala, acercándose a mí, intuitivamente di un paso hacia atrás

-N-no se de que me habla Uchiha-san- le respondí asustada

-¡No finjas conmigo! Yo lo se Hyuga...- susurro muy cerca a mi

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo con eso?- le respondí en un susurro molesta

-Fácilmente puedo ir donde Naruto ahora y contarle todo esto- murmuro cerca a mi boca

-No habría razón para eso...- respondí nerviosa

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto retirándose de golpe y sentándose en el mueble

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunte yendo a la cocina, un poco mas relajada

-¿No puedo venir a visitar a una ex-compañera de la academia?- me respondió en una pregunta

-¡No te hagas Uchiha! ¿¡Que mierda estas haciendo aquí!?- grite molesta

-Que rápido cambia tu temperamento Hyuga- respondió tranquilamente

-Uchiha, te lo advierto- le hable entrecerrando los ojos, sentí una punzada en mi cabeza, me toque la frente con fastidio

-Quiero que me lo regreses- respondió con molestia

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte confundida

-Sharingan, lo quiero de vuelta-hablo frunciendo el ceño

-No creo que eso suceda- le respondí evitando la mirada

-Regresalo- lo escuche detrás mio, sentí algo frió en mi cuello

-Si me matas, jamas lo recuperaras- le dije nerviosa

-Estas admitiendo que lo tienes- murmuro en mi cuello

* * *

Estaba detrás de ella, con mi katana en su cuello, se quedo callada por unos segundos

-¿Que pasaría si así fuera?- pregunto desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a mi

-Tendría que pelear contigo hasta matarte para recuperarlo- respondí caminando hacia ella -O simplemente puedo ir con Naruto y decirle que la chica Hyuga, no esta ciega y que me pueden devolver mi Sharingan- continué mirándola, se sentó en el mueble

-¿Crees que te creerían?- pregunto sonriendo con sorna -Sería la palabra del chico Uchiha, que solo quiere recuperar su Sharingan, contra la palabra de la tímida Hyuga, que ha estado ciega por dos años, que ademas, tiene testigos que hablarían a su favor- continuo sonriendo

-Eres astuta Hyuga... pero nadie a dicho que lo haré ahora... solo necesito ganarme la confianza de unos pocos y todo estaría listo- le respondí triunfante

-¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que tomaría eso? Puedes tener la confianza de Naruto, pero yo tengo al clan Hyuga, Naruto me conoce, sabe que no soy capaz de mentir, tengo a Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Sakura que siempre ha monitoreado mi vista... te tengo ventaja- contesto sin otra emoción que diversión en su rostro

-Creí que serías mas lista- le dije sacando de mi obi una grabadora -Te tengo aquí Hyuga, ahora si me disculpas, Naruto me espera en su torre- le dije caminando hacia la ventana triunfante

-¡Espera!- la escuche

-¿Si?- le pregunté al voltearme, la vi levantarse, muy sonrojada

-¿Que quieres a cambio de tu silencio?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos

-Tu tienes lo que quiero- respondí fríamente

-¡P-pero...!- exclamo tartamudeando, la mire intrigado

-¿Pero?- pregunte sin emoción

-Yo no puedo regresarte tu Sharingan- respondió mirándome fijamente

-¿Se puede saber el porque?- pregunte molesto

-Yo...- murmuró nerviosa -Solo un Hyuga puede revertir lo que en mi cuerpo esta- habló fríamente

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunte confundido

-Solo hay dos personas que pueden revertir lo que sucedió hace dos años, Hiashi y Neji, mi padre no permitirá que tu Sharingan regrese a ti y Neji esta en una misión indefinida- respondió volviéndose a sentar

-Esperaré entonces- camine hacia ella -Pero por ahora viviré contigo- le dije sentándome a su lado

-¿Que?- pregunto sorprendida -¿Porque?- volvió a preguntar ahora molesta

-Porque soy tu nuevo guardián... y no tengo donde vivir, así que para "vigilarte" mejor, viviré contigo. No-replicas- hable fríamente

-Haz lo que quieras- murmuró levantándose -La primera puerta a la izquierda es mi habitación, el baño esta en frente, puedes utilizar la que esta al lado del baño- habló mientras desaparecía por el pasillo

"Interesante chica..."

* * *

**Fin xD**

**Aleluya, segundo capitulo, no tengo ni idea de donde saque la mitad de las cosas, pero espero que les haya gustado**

**Ya se dieron cuenta, Hina no esta ciega, vi en varios comentarios que notaron eso y tambien que Hina tiene el Sharingan como dijo Sarahi99**

**Ya verán la razón por la que no se puede revertir, que es lo que hizo que Hina se pusiera nerviosa**

**Arigatou por sus Reviews**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	3. AVISO

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí Hana con una noticia, no muy buena**

**Este es un aviso de cancelación, verán...**

**Como habrán leído algunos en "¿Existe la libertad?" dejaré mis historias hasta nuevo aviso, oh bueno, hasta que concluya "Consecuencias" y "My Neighbor" **

**Dedicaré todo mi tiempo a finalizar esas dos historias, cuando lo haga, retomaré esta y la continuaré hasta el final, así retomaré otra hasta concluirla y eventualmente terminar todas las historias que están en proceso**

**Por el momento, el orden de escritura será de la siguiente manera**

**1. Consecuencias**

**2. My Neighbor**

**3. Cartas**

**4. Chantaje **

**5. Girls Games **

**Diariamente vienen ideas a mi, así que tal vez estarán viendo one-shot míos  
**

**A diferencia de "¿Existe la libertad?" esta historia tiene una continuación asegurada, así que no se preocupen, perdonen las molestias**

**Con mil disculpas se despide**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
